


Ficlet: School Collapse

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, man, we don’t know what happened, the whole place just collapsed!”</p><p>Blaine was in the auditorium for the afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet: School Collapse

"Yeah, man, we don't know what happened, the whole place just collapsed!"

"Wait, Finn, weren't you at school? The school collapsed?" Kurt asked suddenly paying a lot more attention to the phone call, putting his book down.

"Uh no, just the auditorium, but we heard it from the football fie..."

The call drowned out as a rush of dizziness along with every feeling of dread and fear took over his whole body.

Blaine.

Blaine was in the auditorium for the afternoon.

Kurt was out of his seat in a heartbeat, letting desperation and panic take a backseat as his mind went into automatic, running out of the library leaving phone, bag and work behind. 

His heart was in his throat and he felt like everything in his life depended on how fast he could run the 4 blocks to the school. _Blaine_ was his heart. _Blaine was his everything_. Tears could wait until he knew.

No matter how little time it took him to reach the final corner it felt like a lifetime. Somewhere in the back of his senses he could hear sirens and see the flashing blue and red all around but it didn't matter as he never stopped, weaving through the crowds of people, ignoring any police officers as he ran towards the chaos.

Suddenly his middle was in pain and his world was spinning as he felt arms come around his waist mid-run, air knocking out of him. But he was screaming, he didn't realize it was, in fact, him screaming but his surroundings were starting to come back and his ears were filled with the sounds of his own heart-wrenching screams of Blaine's name, replacing the sound of rushing blood. An officer was holding him, almost full-off the ground as he continued his attempts to fight his way out, he had to keep going, _he had to know_.

The arms weren't relenting though and his throat was burning along with his eyes.

He was still shrieking as angry frustrated tears started blurring his vision but he could barely pay attention as the echos of his cries resounded in his ears.

 _Blaine_.

People were talking to him, trying to calm him down and avoiding his still fighting limbs but nothing was reaching him.

 _Blaine_.

He had gone limp, breathing coming faster but he didn't even notice as he let his eyes close and he whispered with a raw throat: "Blaine."

The arms around him held him steady. But they were loose again. So he was off. Running again. Soon enough he was close enough to see the auditorium. What was left of it. He stopped dead in his tracks. Hands coming to his mouth as he drew in a harsh breath, barely feeling it fill his lungs.

"Kurt!"

_Blaine._

As he spun around towards the voice he felt like his whole world was spinning, looking for that place to focus. Searching for a center. A safety. A comfort. 

He was there, standing, with a blanket around his shoulders, breathing, _alive_.

Kurt started running forward, legs almost buckling under him more than once as he rushed towards him. His world. Blaine was suddenly holding him, arms around his waist, face pressed into Kurt's neck as Kurt threw his arms around his shoulders. 

He was crying again but nothing mattered because Blaine was in his arms, holding on with dear life. Kurt was shaking with sobs as he broke away, just a little so he could take Blaine's face in his hands, pressing their lips together in a desperate feverish kiss, putting all his fears and everything he had into it.

He didn't care that they were surrounded by half the school and most of Lima because nothing but them mattered. 

They separated, panting heavily against each other's lips. With his eyes closed Kurt ran his hands over Blaine's face, neck, shoulders, arms, all the way down to his hands that he held tightly in his before finally opening his eyes. Blaine was smiling at him, face covered in tears and soot but smiling and happy and Kurt could feel his own face, matching Blaine's. Minus the soot.

They held each other again, not noticing most of the people around them in tears or close-to.

Everything was ok.

_Kurt's world was ok._


End file.
